The Dragon's Spirit
by TheDragon'sWing123
Summary: A young rouge has joined the great FireClan, getting in. Her friends and herself earn special abilities but she cannot use her powers on command. Then, with a spell, she pummeled into a dark world during a great battle to split the Clans. Will she make it back to help her friends?
1. Founded

Panting, I was running back to the cave with prey in my jaw. "Dragon, c'mon!" I heard Fang, my sister, yowl. Once the cave was in

sight through the thick jungle trees, I skidded to a halt beside Fang. She glanced at me, then mewed, "That's one good vole you

got there. I'm _starving._ " Rolling my eyes, I replied, "You don't have to be such a mouse-brain!" Then, our brother, Viper, looked

over us hanging on a jungle vine. He playfully hissed, his skinny body shaking. He mewed in a quick, hissy voice, "Is the prey here?

I can smell it," I dropped the vole on the ground, and Fang sliced it into thirds with her claws. We learned how to catch prey at 2

moons, and now we are all 6 moons old. We each took a piece and raked the skin off. Viper was hanging from a tree while eating

the vole. He has an unusually long spine and tail, which he uses to climb and swing from tree to tree. Fang was a protector of our

cave, and I was the hunter. Once we were done eating, I heard a rustle from a bush on the side of the clearing where our cave is.

Fang narrowed her eyes and padded to the bush. There was a hiss from the bush, and 2 cats emerged from the bush. One was the

same age as us, and the other one was older. The 6-moon-old one was a dark brown tom with black stripes, and the older cat was

a crispy brown she-cat with a white muzzle. Viper appeared in front of them, mewing, "Who are you two? You will not take this

away from us!" The brown she-cat cocked her head at him, then mewed, "We won't take this territory from you. We were on a

patrol. I'm Mousepelt, and this is Darkpaw, my apprentice. What are your names?" Why do they have weird names? Why do they

have apprentices and patrols? Many questions wizzed through my head, which made me stumble a bit. Viper replied, "Oh, I'm

Viper, and that's Fang," He hung by his back paws and pointed his tail at Fang. "and this is Dragon." He pointed his tail at me.

Darkpaw stared at me with his hostile amber eyes, but I could faintly make out an affection shimmer in his eyes. Looking away, I

mumbled, "I wish I could go with them..." Mousepelt pricked her ears at me and mewed to me," You can come if you want,

Dragon." Fang nodded to me, and Viper mewed, "I'll protect you with my life!" Mousepelt and Darkpaw bounded away into the

jungle, and I ran after them.


	2. The hunt

All the cats below started shouting my new name. "Dragonpaw, Dragonpaw, Dragonpaw!" I leaped down from the rock and Moonpaw padded over to me. "Welcome to FireClan." She mewed. Darkpaw padded over and mewed, "Congratulations. I hope you'll like it here." Then Thornpaw came and mewed, "We'll be good friends, right guys?" The others nodded. The other cats broke up into small groups or going into different dens. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another apprentice. He was golden orange, with thick, red neck hair and red at the tip of his tail. He was glaring at me with blood-red eyes. Forcing myself to look away, I saw an older she-cat comeing over to me. She mewed, "Hi, Dragonpaw. I'm Rosefur. Oakstar said I'm your mentor. Mousepelt is actually Moonpaw's mentor, Nightheart..." She stammered on Nightheart. I cocked my head and her ears laid flat against her head. She continued after a few heartbeats, "Is Darkpaw's mentor, and Tigerfur is Thornpaw's mentor. Nightheart is in the medicine cat's den. He has greencough, which is unusual in Greenleaf-" "You mean Sunmost." I interrupted. She rolled her eyes and mewed, "Sorry, I forgot you aren't a Clan cat." Darkpaw and Thornpaw walked up to us. Thornpaw asked, "Do you want to go exploring with us?" "Sure," I mewed. Darkpaw looked at me with gentle amber eyes. "Cmon guys!" I yowled and raced out towards the camp entrance. "Wait for us!" Rosefur, Darkpaw, and Moonpaw panted at once. I stopped and waited for them. Once they bounded over, I meowed, "Lets go!" I raced through the jungle, Rosefur behind me, Darkpaw racing side-by-side, and Moonpaw was on my other side. Thornpaw gave a yowl of triumph and darted in front of us all. I heard wailings to wait behind us. They must be the other mentors. Then we all ran through the undergrowth until Rosefur meowed, "Stop!"


	3. Dragon's power

Many moons have past since I became an apprentice. Tomorrow at sunhigh, me, Darkpaw, Moonpaw, and Thornpaw will become warriors. Oakstar told us that our last apprentice mission is to kill the adders at Mysticadder Rock. Moonpaw was scared as we waited at the entrance for our mentors. Darkpaw's mentor, Nightheart, got better and was able to train him. Rosefur's sister, Appleleaf, had kits. Bluetail padded over to Moonpaw and mowed, "Are you ready to become a warrior, Moonpaw?" Moonpaw stood tall and proud and firmly me owed, "Yes, I am." Bluetail gave a purr of satisfaction. Rosefur and Nightheart were walking across the clearing. Thornpaw's mentor, Mousepelt, bounded out of the warrior's den and pushed through us. She looked over her shoulder to us and me owed,"Come on you guys. I want to get this done. The adders are driving me crazy like a badger stalking up on a robin!" She flicked her tail and Thornpaw dashed out after Mousepelt. I glanced at Darkpaw, then Moonpaw, then we raced out together. Moonpaw yowled "Wait, Thornpaw!" The dark grey, brown flecked tom slowed his pace to match her's." I heard Rosefur murmur to Nightheart, "Don't they look so cute together?" "I suppose." Nightheart replied. We bounded over the fallen tree and followed Mousepelt and Thornpaw to the Mysticadder Rock. We stopped at the edge of the forest that lead to a sandy clearing. In the center was a huge, limestone rock, with unusually colored adders around it. Rosefur, Nightheart, Bluetail, and Mousepelt backed up. Rosefur meowed to us, "Good luck. May StarClan go with you." They bounded away, and the adders turned and faced us. I gulped. I never fought an adder before. Darkpaw glanced at me, then he crouched down. The adders opened their jaws, exposing sharp fangs. There were 6 of them. Thornpaw launched himself at the nearest adder, which was a brownish color. Moonpaw ran towards the blue one. Darkpaw leaped at the biggest one, which was black, and I ran towards the red adder. The two other adders evacuated. The red adder tried to strike at my leg, but I was too fast for it. I circled it and clawed at its tail-tip. The adder hissed in fustration and bit my tail. My yowl of pain seemed to fill the whole forest. Then I felt like th world blackened. A mysterious cat with dragon eyes touched my side flank with its nose. Then visuality came back. Surging power of fire surged through my limbs. I felt spiritual dragon-like wing appear, and a fire at my tail. I snarled and bit at the adder. Fire and heat already damaged it, so it went down the second I bit it. I stood before the dead body, feeling proud and guilty at the same time. I looked to the side and I was able to move the floating rods that made to shape like wings. The spirit of the dragon had the power to rule, and that, I realized, is how I was named.


	4. Warriors!

We all walked or limped back to the FireClan camp, the bite on my tail stinging with pain. A snowy white she-cat and a light gray

tom were walking out of a den near the right side of the entrance. The gray tom stopped and looked at us. Then Oakstar came out

of his den and jumped onto the rock. He meowed, "Cats that are old enough to catch their own prey come to Highrock for a Clan

meeting. I sat near the front, and Darkpaw sat next to me. The warmth of his fur comforted me, but I say sharp to listened to what

Oakstar had to say. "It has been a few moons since Dragonpaw came into the camp. Now her and the other a of apprentices are

ready to become warriors." He beckoned with his tail for us to come up. Thornpaw bounded up the rock, with Moonpaw hard on his

paws. Darkpaw stood and bounded up the rock. I stood up and scrambled up the dark grey stone. We stood beside Oakstar. Then

the other apprentice, who I know now as Lionpaw, determinedly walked and leaped up the rock and shouldered us aside. Moonpaw

gave a hiss, while Darkpaw and Thornpaw snarled. Oakstar glanced at Lionpaw, then continued. "As you all know, we need many

warriors for the dangerous battle that will come soon. Lionpaw, will you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of

your life?" Lionpaw nodded and meowed, "I do." Oakstar looked back at the warriors, elders, and queens below. "Then by the

powers of StarClan, I shall name you Lionmaine. Your Clan honors your courage and determination. The warriors cheered his new

name, "Lionmaine! Lionmaine! Lionmaine!" As the chanting finally went down, Lionmaine bounded down and greeted the cats. I

saw the deputy, Falconfur, gave Lionmaine's ear a friendly lick, his eyes filled with pride. _Maybe Falconfur is Liomaine's mentor_ , I

thought. My paws shifted with anxiousness. Then Thornpaw stepped up beside Oakstar. He said the same things, then he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall name you Thorntalon. Your Clan honors your bravery and courage." Mponpaw stood and

touched noses with Thorntalon, and the cats below chanted his new name, "Thorntalon! Thorntalon!" Then he scrambled down the

rock and started talking with the warriors. Moonpaw walked to stand besides Oakstar, then he said the same thing. I nearly dozed

off when he finally said, "... I shall name you Moonfrost. Your Clan honors your skill and bravery." I gave her a prideful glance

before she bounded down the rock to meet Thorntalon. Then Oakstar beckoned Darkpaw, and I listened this time. "There are many

apprentices this time of season, and the warriors with have a stronger force. There are healthy kits, elders, and every other cat." A

FireClan queen was wrapping her tail around her two kits. "As we go, then by the powers of StarClan, I shall name you Darkclaw.

Your Clan honors your strength and courage." I was in an earshot of Oakstar murmuring to Darkclaw, "I'm proud of you, my son." I

stared for a second at them. They looked very similar with a similar tone of brown, and black stripes. The Darkclaw bounded down

the rock to meet his Clanmates. Oakstar looked at me then meowed, "There are many cats out there that can make a difference in

this Clan. They could hold prophecies, great promises, and even leadership." He coughed, showing his advanced age. Then he

continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall name you Dragonwing. Your Clan honors your faith and courage." The cats that

weren't talking to the new warriors chanted my name, "Dragonwing! Dragonwing!" My eyes teared up in happiness, as I leaped

down from the rock. Warriors rushed in to greet me. I got the names Firepelt, Flowertail, Forestwhisker, Blackfur, Snakefoot,

Whitethroat, Robinfeather, Stormspark, Goldeye, Antstripe, Flamepool, Owlwing, Brackenstripe, and Foxheart. I never felt so happy

before in seasons.


	5. Old friend in battle

It's been a few days since we became warriors. My former mentor's sister, Appleleaf, has 3 healthy kits. Me, Moonfrost, and Thorntalon were on our first warrior patrol, lead by Foxheart. He was a jumpy as a newborn fox. _Oh well, not everyone is perfect_ I thought. Moonfrost and Thorntalon were walking so close together their pelts were brushing against each other. My tail curled in amusement and we were walking along the Twoleg border. Foxheart abruptly meowed, "Dragonwing, I heard you used to call twolegs fakepelts, right?" He slowed his pace to match mine, but keeping a fair distance. My head bowed and before I meowed, "Yes," a bark came from behind us. Moonfrost whipped around, nearly throwing Thorntalon over, and stared in horror at the snarling beast behind us. I turned around slowly, and the beast was a growling, drooling dog, ready to make a meal out of us. Moonfrost yowled, " _Run!"_ All of us started running as fast as we could, the dog hard on our paws. Its jaws were snapping at my tail, and we were approaching the IceClan border. Three cats were patrolling. As if we didn't care, we dashed over the border and the patrol scattered. Thorntalon and Foxheart whipped at the dog and started clawing at its muzzle. My pelt bristled with fear, and I hid in a bush. An IceClan she-cat hid in the bush with me, and she looked familiar. She meowed to me, "Dragon? Is that you?" I stared at her in shock. To horrified to speak, I nodded. The she-cat continued, "Remember me? I'm Crystal!"Crystal nearly bounced out of the bush in exitment. I murmured, "Crystal..." Crystal licked my ear in a friendly way, then she whipped her face to see the dog about to pounce on us. Foxheart leaped at the dog's face, his long tail bushed out like a fox's tail. Crystal meowed quickly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I'm Crystal _shard._ " Then she leaped out of the bush and raked her claws down the dog's flank. It howled if rage and shook Crystalshard away. I leaped out and bit it's shoulder. It finally give a whimper of surrender and Throntalon, Foxheart, and the IceClan patrol letted go of it. We watched it limp away to its twoleg nest. The IceClan patrol looked at us, and the leader of the patrol hissed, "Get out of here." Foxheart flicked his tail and me, Moonfrost, and Thorntalon leaped away into our own territory. It was Thorntalon who spoke first, "Wow, what a fight. We should tell Oakstar." A scar was on his back from the dog's claws, and it was bleeding. Foxheart meowed, "C'mon guys. We got to see Snowcloud." We ran or limped at our fastest pace to the camp. Moonfrost winced and the water lapping at a wound on her lower front leg. Once we bashed into the camp, warriors were staring at us. Foxheart told us to go into the medicine cat's den. Once me, Thorntalon, and Moonfrost came in, Snowcloud immediately put cobwebs on Thorntalon's biggest wound. Then Wolfpelt came out with a leaf-wrapped herb and set it on the ground. He meowed, "Eat the berries, they will help ease the pain." Thorntalon opened the leaf wrap and three berries were in it. Moonfrost lowered herself and started chewing on the berry. I did the same, ignoring the bitter taste. Thorntalon then ate one. Snowcloud meowed, "Everything will be okay. None of the wounds seem infected." We nodded and walked out. Moonfrost and Thorntalon went to sit near the warrior's den. I saw Darkclaw sitting on a low-leveled rock. I raced and bounded up the rock and sat next to him. My fur felt hot but I layed down and closed my eyes. Right before sleep claimed me, I heared Darkclaw whisper, "Have a good nap," and he affectionally licked my ear.


	6. Moonfrost's past

Moonfrost padded me awake. My jaws gaped in a yawn, and she meowed, "You lazy furball, we got to go on a patrol!" "A what-"I tried to say, but Moonfrost already jumped off the rock and bounded toward the entrance. A dark grey warrior with amber eyes and Bramblestripe were sitting near the entrance. Grunting, I heaved to my paws and slowly padded over to them. The dark grey tom meowed, "You probably must be tired. Also, my name is Stormspark. You are Dragonwing, right?" I nodded at Stormspark. Bramblestripe rolled his eyes, and we setted off.

We leaped over the stream, and the sun was struggling to shine through the dense jungle trees. Twoleg nests were lined up where we headed for the border. Their monsters had a reeky scent and Moonfrost wrinkled her nose in disgust. All of a sudden, a young Twoleg kit was running at us. "Scatter!" Stormspark yowled.

We ran in all directions as the kit tried to grab us. Once we made it back into the safety of our territory, Moonfrost settled and sat down. Bramblestripe and Stormspark sat a tail length away from us. Moonfrost took a deep breath for some reason and meowed," Will it be okay if I tell you about my past? I told Thorntalon already, so I didn't tell you yet." I nodded, aware of Stormspark's and Bramblestripe's gazes burning into our fur and the tempting scent of prey. M _aybe she knows about Crystalshard,_

I thought. Moonfrost started, "When I was a kit, I was born in IceClan with Crystalshard, then known as Crystalkit. Our father became Clan leader, he is Moutainstar. He hated our mother so he drove us out. I walked for days, mewling for help. So one day a FireClan queen found me and brought me to FireClan. I never knew where Crystalshard went, so my kit days were filled with greif. Thorntalon was with me in the nursery when I came to FireClan, and he helped me get through the greif. We became good friends since. Then you came along, Dragonwing. I saw courage in you that no other cat possesses." She turned her head away. Then she continued, "My name was originally Bluekit, but my father changed my name to Moonkit. My mother died last moon, and she was carried to the deep valley in IceClan territory. They tossed her down there, and I was watching. The warriors hissed at me, and took me to Mountainstar. He never liked me so he ordered one of his warriors to carry me away. They one who carried me, I rembered his name, Clawstrike. He was one of the biggest cats, even bigger than Darkclaw. Other white warriors surrounded him. They walked fast, so I kept bumping into Clawstrike's chest. He was outraged and threw me into the FireClan border. I found a cave to sleep in, then the next day I woke up in the nursery. Then I was raised there with Thorntalon and Darkclaw, at the time we're know as Thornkit and Darkkit. They were very friendly to me. And that is my past."

Me, Stormspark, and Bramblestripe stared at her in horror and amazement. She gave herself an embarrassed chest lick, and she stood up. Stormspark did the same, meowing, "Let's go. We have to report about the Twoleg kit to Oakstar." We padded to the trail and back to the camp.


	7. Lionmaine's death

Darkclaw and I walked side by side back to the camp. Once we crawled through the tunnel, Brightkit bounded over to us. Darkclaw slid out behind me and I jumped out of the way. Brightkit exclaimed, "We are going to have new playmates!" She bounced around, her ginger pelt glowing in the setting sun.

Darkclaw asked Brightkit, "What are their names?" Silverkit rushed out of the nursery, stood beside Brightkit, and replied, "Their names are Dustkit, Sprucekit, and Dawnkit." The small silver tabby tom was panting while he was saying that. He continued, "Dustkit gets on our nerves, a lot!" "Yeah, true Silverkit." Brightkit meowed. Darkclaw rolled his eyes and stalked away towards the deputy Falconfur.

Then, and I sat near a tree stump, and dusty-colored kit scrambled onto the stump with me. Her eyes were a glowing teal blue, and her brown tail was bushed out in excitement. She announced loudly, "I'm going to explore the camp today! It will be great with my siblings with me!" Dustkit whipped her head around as if a badger was behind her and her sister, Dawnkit, and her brother, Oakkit, were lazily walking over. I murmured, "It looks like an eagle woke them up!"

They were muttering angrily to each other. Dustkit meowed, "What took you so long? Are you ready to explore this huge camp?" I aucually liked the courage in this young kit. She would become a great warrior. Sprucekit rolled his amber eyes and followed the dusty she-cat. Dawnkit followed, murmuring to me, "She is really annoying." I nodded, still in thought about Dustkit. Shaking my head, I saw Rosefur and her sister, Appleleaf, were padding over to me.

I never known what Appleleaf looked liked. She had red and white striped, with a white muzzle and tail tip. Her eyes were a grassy green, unlike my emerald green. Rosefur meowed to me, "Do you have anything to do, Dragonwing?" "No, I was just watching the kits go by." I replied. Appleleaf asked me before Rosefur, "Can you go on a hunt with me? I heard you had really good hunting skills." Putting my tail over my paws, I meowed, "Why me? You got Thorntalon-" Rosefur looked to the side and I followed her gaze. Falconfur was putting Thorntalon on a patrol.

"Oh, then I'll come with you. But one more thing," Appleleaf and Rosefur looked up at me, waiting for my question. "Why do you need to hunt this badly." Rosefur replied, "Appleleaf was in the nursery with Dustkit, Sprucekit, and Dawnkit. She was in there for a few moons so she needs to hunt." At that moment, Snowcloud, the medicine cat, rushed out to Oakstar. Me, Rosefur, and Appleleaf padded over to the gathering cats. Moonfrost sat next to me, and Flamepool sat on my other side. Snowcloud was talking urgently to Oakstar. He had a surprised expression on his face.

After Snowcloud was done talking, Oakstar leaped onto Highrock and announced, "Cats of FireClan, we have a prophecy upon us from Snowcloud. The prophecy goes _If not prepared, the cold hearts will put out the flame._ Cats around us started murmuring to each other. Flamepool asked us, "What does this mean? Cold puts out a fire?" Then some cat shouted, "IceClan will never destroy us!" Another one protested, "Maybe there is a blizzard that will wipe out the camp!" A voice, that I regonized at Foxheart, meowed, "I think Stormspark is right!"

Al cats turned to him, and Foxheart shrank back, his head down in embarrassment. Oakstar slashed his tail for silence. He meowed, "We will never truly know what the prophecy means. So we will wait for another sign." Stormspark protested, "But what if it is IceClan? They are stealing our prey and putting their scent markers into our territory!" Flamepool glanced dreadfully at me, panic glittered in her bright green eyes.

Oakstar looked down at the senior gray warrior and his eyes narrowed. He said, "Your right, Stormspark. They do out their scent markers in our territory. Foxheart, Dragonwing, and Darkclaw, you will send a message to Icestar. The meeting is over!" He jumped down from the rock and the cats broke up into groups. A brown warrior with greenish swirls on his paws, who I think was Snakefoot, slid into the nursery.

Foxheart and Darkclaw padded over to Oakstar and I followed. Foxheart's tail bushed out in excitement for adventure. Darkclaw had a revengeful look in his stern eyes. I wrapped my tail around my paws and looked at the ground. Oakstar meowed to us, "Make sure you don't get caught by a patrol of anything. They don't trust us, but Icestar trusts our warriors, especially you Foxheart." The ginger tom looked away, as if he was embarrassed by being praised in front of 2 cats.

"Go now, it's getting late. Take the route around tallplains." We nodded and set for the tunnel. Once we crawled out, Foxheart Jesper over the stream. Flame colored leaves were falling to the ground as the oak trees shredded their leaves. Darkclaw jumped across and spat as a yellow leaf landed on his muzzle. I gave a purr of amusement, and he grunted. I leaped over the flowing stream and followed the warriors.

We took the route around Tallplains and reached the IceClan border. I gulped, but this was familiar to me. Foxheart lead the way across the border and deeper into the territory. It was mainly moorland covered in blue, red, and purple flowers. The setting sun made them glow, and it looked very beautiful. Then an unfamiliar scent broke into my thoughts. IceClan! There was a circle of trees that surrounded a hollow. We meanuvered through the trees into the camp. Warriors, apprentices, and kits looked at us with curiosity or hostility. A broad shouldered, silver tom walked out of a den and padded over to us.

"Foxheart! It's so good to see you!" The silvery gray tom exclaimed. Foxheart meowed, "It's great to see you too, Icestar. We have a message for you, about the borders." Icestar cocked his head and shifted his paw. A pale ginger tabby stood next to him as if she popped out of nowhere. Icestar asked, "Who are these young warriors you brought?" The sandy colored she-cat butted in,"Why do we have _FireClan_ cats in our camp?" Murmured of agreement arose from the unfamiliar cats.

Darkclaw's muscles tensed, ready to spring on the nearest warrior. I sheathed and unsheathed my claws. Icestar growled, "This is not your buisness, Sandpelt. Go arrange patrols around Twolegplace if you like." Sandpelt walked away, tail drooping. I meowed shyly, "I'm Dragonwing, and this is Darkclaw." Foxheart glanced at me and replied to Icestar's question,"Your warriors are putting their scent markers in our territory. We need to stop this." Icestar shook his head, "We can't, we need the territory."

Foxheart protested, "But, you got all the forests beyond your territory you can have. It's full of prey!" Icestar looked up, thinking. Then he replied, "We can have the territory and you can have your original territory back." I clamped my mouth shut from yowling with happiness. The IceClan cats nodded their heads, and Crystalshard walked up to us. She meowed, "Can I talk to you for a minute outside the camp?" We followed her out of the camp. She settled herself and meowed, "We need the territory because the kits are starving. We just had to. I'm sorry about this. We will agree and let you territory back." Foxheart nodded and flicked his tail for us to come with him.

We walked through the flower feilds. Darkclaw out his tail in front of me and waited until Foxheart was treading towards the border. Then Darkclaw lowered his head to the ground and plucked a red flower from the ground. The sun was halfway below the horizon, so the flower glowed like flame. He brought his head up, the flower held awkwardly in his jaws. "Are you guys coming?!" I heard Foxheart yowl. Darkclaw turned back to me and putted the flower on my forehead. I purred and pressed my muzzle against his. Darkclaw purred also and he rasped his toungue over my cheek. The flower fell from my forehead and floated to the ground.

Darkclaw took a step from me as Foxheart yowled, "Come on you slugs!" Darkclaw grunted, and muttered, "I wish we had more time like this." "Same," I replied, and we raced together back to the border.


	8. Border problem

Darkclaw and I walked side by side back to the camp. Once we crawled through the tunnel, Brightkit bounded over to us. Darkclaw slid out behind me and I jumped out of the way. Brightkit exclaimed, "We are going to have new playmates!" She bounced around, her ginger pelt glowing in the setting sun.

Darkclaw asked Brightkit, "What are their names?" Silverkit rushed out of the nursery, stood beside Brightkit, and replied, "Their names are Dustkit, Sprucekit, and Dawnkit." The small silver tabby tom was panting while he was saying that. He continued, "Dustkit gets on our nerves, a lot!" "Yeah, true Silverkit." Brightkit meowed. Darkclaw rolled his eyes and stalked away towards the deputy Falconfur.

Then, and I sat near a tree stump, and dusty-colored kit scrambled onto the stump with me. Her eyes were a glowing teal blue, and her brown tail was bushed out in excitement. She announced loudly, "I'm going to explore the camp today! It will be great with my siblings with me!" Dustkit whipped her head around as if a badger was behind her and her sister, Dawnkit, and her brother, Oakkit, were lazily walking over. I murmured, "It looks like an eagle woke them up!"

They were muttering angrily to each other. Dustkit meowed, "What took you so long? Are you ready to explore this huge camp?" I aucually liked the courage in this young kit. She would become a great warrior. Sprucekit rolled his amber eyes and followed the dusty she-cat. Dawnkit followed, murmuring to me, "She is really annoying." I nodded, still in thought about Dustkit. Shaking my head, I saw Rosefur and her sister, Appleleaf, were padding over to me.

I never known what Appleleaf looked liked. She had red and white striped, with a white muzzle and tail tip. Her eyes were a grassy green, unlike my emerald green. Rosefur meowed to me, "Do you have anything to do, Dragonwing?" "No, I was just watching the kits go by." I replied. Appleleaf asked me before Rosefur, "Can you go on a hunt with me? I heard you had really good hunting skills." Putting my tail over my paws, I meowed, "Why me? You got Thorntalon-" Rosefur looked to the side and I followed her gaze. Falconfur was putting Thorntalon on a patrol.

"Oh, then I'll come with you. But one more thing," Appleleaf and Rosefur looked up at me, waiting for my question. "Why do you need to hunt this badly." Rosefur replied, "Appleleaf was in the nursery with Dustkit, Sprucekit, and Dawnkit. She was in there for a few moons so she needs to hunt." At that moment, Snowcloud, the medicine cat, rushed out to Oakstar. Me, Rosefur, and Appleleaf padded over to the gathering cats. Moonfrost sat next to me, and Flamepool sat on my other side. Snowcloud was talking urgently to Oakstar. He had a surprised expression on his face.

After Snowcloud was done talking, Oakstar leaped onto Highrock and announced, "Cats of FireClan, we have a prophecy upon us from Snowcloud. The prophecy goes _If not prepared, the ice will put out the flame._ Cats around us started murmuring to each other. Flamepool asked us, "What does this mean? Ice puts out a fire?" Then something clicked in my head, and some cat shouted, "IceClan will never destroy us!" Another one protested, "Maybe there is a blizzard that will wipe out the camp!" A voice, that I regonized at Foxheart, meowed, "I think Stormspark is right!"

Al cats turned to him, and Foxheart shrank back. Oakstar slashed his tail for silence. He meowed, "We will never truly know what the prophecy means. So we will wait for another sign." Stormspark protested, "But what if it is IceClan? They are stealing our prey and putting their scent markers into our territory!" Flamepool glanced dreadfully at me, panic glittered in her bright green eyes.

Oakstar looked down at the senior gray warrior and his eyes narrowed. He said, "Your right, Stormspark. They do out their scent markers in our territory. Foxheart, Dragonwing, and Darkclaw, you will send a message to Icestar. The meeting is over!" He jumped down from the rock and the cats broke up into groups. A brown warrior with greenish swirls on his paws, who I think was Snakefoot, slid into the nursery.

Foxheart and Darkclaw padded over to Oakstar and I followed. Foxheart's tail bushed out in excitement for adventure. Darkclaw had a revengeful look in his stern eyes. I wrapped my tail around my paws and looked at the ground. Oakstar meowed to us, "Make sure you don't get caught by a patrol of anything. They don't trust us, but Icestar trusts our warriors, especially you Foxheart." The ginger tom looked away, as if he was embarrassed by being praised in front of 2 cats.

"Go now, it's getting late. Take the route around tallplains." We nodded and set for the tunnel. Once we crawled out, Foxheart Jesper over the stream. Flame colored leaves were falling to the ground as the oak trees shredded their leaves. Darkclaw jumped across and spat as a yellow leaf landed on his muzzle. I gave a purr of amusement, and he grunted. I leaped over the flowing stream and followed the warriors.

We took the route around Tallplains and reached the IceClan border. I gulped, but this was familiar to me. Foxheart lead the way across the border and deeper into the territory. It was mainly moorland covered in blue, red, and purple flowers. The setting sun made them glow, and it looked very beautiful. Then an unfamiliar scent broke into my thoughts. IceClan! There was a circle of trees that surrounded a hollow. We meanuvered through the trees into the camp. Warriors, apprentices, and kits looked at us with curiosity or hostility. A broad shouldered, silver tom walked out of a den and padded over to us.

"Foxheart! It's so good to see you!" The silvery gray tom exclaimed. Foxheart meowed, "It's great to see you too, Icestar. We have a message for you, about the borders." Icestar cocked his head and shifted his paw. A pale ginger tabby stood next to him as if she popped out of nowhere. Icestar asked, "Who are these young warriors you brought?" The sandy colored she-cat butted in,"Why do we have _FireClan_ cats in our camp?" Murmured of agreement arose from the unfamiliar cats.

Darkclaw's muscles tensed, ready to spring on the nearest warrior. I sheathed and unsheathed my claws. Icestar growled, "This is not your buisness, Sandpelt. Go arrange patrols around Twolegplace if you like." Sandpelt walked away, tail drooping. I meowed shyly, "I'm Dragonwing, and this is Darkclaw." Foxheart glanced at me and replied to Icestar's question,"Your warriors are putting their scent markers in our territory. We need to stop this." Icestar shook his head, "We can't, we need the territory."

Foxheart protested, "But, you got all the forests beyond your territory you can have. It's full of prey!" Icestar looked up, thinking. Then he replied, "We can have the territory and you can have your original territory back." I clamped my mouth shut from yowling with happiness. The IceClan cats nodded their heads, and Crystalshard walked up to us. She meowed, "Can I talk to you for a minute outside the camp?" We followed her out of the camp. She settled herself and meowed, "We need the territory because the kits are starving. We just had to. I'm sorry about this. We will agree and let you territory back." Foxheart nodded and flicked his tail for us to come with him.

We walked through the flower feilds. Darkclaw out his tail in front of me and waited until Foxheart was treading towards the border. Then Darkclaw lowered his head to the ground and plucked a red flower from the ground. The sun was halfway below the horizon, so the flower glowed like flame. He brought his head up, the flower held awkwardly in his jaws. "Are you guys coming?!" I heard Foxheart yowl. Darkclaw turned back to me and putted the flower on my forehead. I purred and pressed my muzzle against his. Darkclaw purred also and he rasped his toungue over my cheek. The flower fell from my forehead and floated to the ground.

Darkclaw took a step from me as Foxheart yowled, "Come on you slugs!" Darkclaw grunted, and muttered, "I wish we had more time like this." "Same," I replied, and we raced together back to the border.


	9. Now a mentor

Once I woke up and gaped my jaws in a yawn, Dustpaw was already outside the den, sunlight hitting her fur. "Cmon! Silverpaw and Darkclaw are waiting for us!" I shifted my paw then I padded out the den to the entrance. Silverpaw was sitting by the entrance, his chin high and his short tail barely managing to wrap around his paws. Darkclaw was standing next to him, looking overpowering to the young gray tabby tom.

"Let's go!" Silverpaw exclaimed, running out of the camp. Dustpaw panted, "Wait for me!" Me and Darkclaw walked out and blondes over the stream. I muttered, "Well this is going to be fun,""You bet." Darkclaw replied. Dustpaw eagerly asked, "Where are we going? This way? That way?Over there?" She turned her head wildly while saying 'this way' and 'that way' and nearly fell backwards from saying 'over there'.

"Let's go through the shadow forest. There is prey there."Darkclaw suggested. I nodded and we lead the two restless apprentices on the path. I stopped on a tiny hill and asked Dustpaw, "What do you smell?" The dusty brown she-cat lifted her dark brown muzzle and opened her jaws to taste the air. She replied, "Mouse!""Same." Silverpaw meowed.

"Very good." Darkclaw meowed, and told them to try to track the mouse. The silver tabby got into a hunter's crouch and started to scan the dark area. Dustpaw did the same, waving her tail in the air trying to break Silverpaw's concentration. The mouse came into the open and started to crawl towards a fallen nut.

Suprising, at the same time, the two apprentices crept up and sprang at the one mouse. Darkclaw turned his head, and I narrowed my eyes. Dustpaw and Silverpaw collided in the air and plopped onto the mouse. Silverpaw got up and he bit the mouse before it scrambled out of the way. "Dustpaw, are you okay?" I meowed, stepping closer.

Darkclaw sat there, and scolded, "You should know where the other is! Dustpaw could have broken her skull if you weren't as careful." She lifted her head and groaned, "What happened?" Silverpaw backed away and he dipped his head in embarrassment. Dustpaw got up and shook the dirt off of her pelt.

She meowed, "Well, that was suprising!" I lashed my tail and whispered, "Let's get moving." Once we all started to leave the shadowy area, I thought of the things me and the dusty she-cat had in common. We both are energetic, funny, maybe weird, and friendly. Cool.

We walked towards Tallplains, and the leaf fall had made the tall grass blades shrivel up. Silverpaw sniffed, and crept into the grass. Dustpaw went a different direction instead. I sat next to Darkclaw for a while, then we heard scuffling in the grass. Darkclaw shifted away from me as the two apprentices padded out with prey hanging from their jaws.

"Look at what we caught!" Silverpaw meowed through fresh-kill. Darkclaw looked down of him and his expression completely changed. His eyes grew wide and the fox cub the small tabby was dragging. Silverpaw made a happy and cute face, which made Dustpaw burst with laughter. She flung her vole at him, and he dropped the fox, grunting, "Ow!"

Darkclaw meowed, "Get up you two. It's time to go back to camp.""Already?" Dustpaw asked. He just nodded and trekked back to the camp through the jungle path. I followed, the apprentices hopping around, playing juggle with the fox and vole. "Stop that kit nonsense!" I meowed as we reached the camp entrance.

All the warriors were astonished at the fox Silverpaw caught, and praised him for a while. Dustpaw out the vole in the pile and went to the warriors and chanted his name. Darkclaw sat near the entrance, his congratulation gaze locked on the gray tabby tom. "You like him, don't you?" I asked, butting his foreleg with me paw. He replied, "I think he will be a great apprentice to train."

 **Im really sorry that this is a short chapter. I had things to do, people to see, places to go, blah blah blah. I hope you like it so far. I may ask for OCs to be added in later chapters, but you can start coming up with good warrior names for Dustpaw, Silverpaw, and Brightpaw. I promise Sprucekit and Dawnkit will be apprenticed in the next chapter.**


	10. The first apprentice adventure

Once I woke up and gaped my jaws in a yawn, Dustpaw was already outside the den, sunlight hitting her fur. "Cmon! Silverpaw and Darkclaw are waiting for us!" I shifted my paw then I padded out the den to the entrance. Silverpaw was sitting by the entrance, his chin high and his short tail barely managing to wrap around his paws. Darkclaw was standing next to him, looking overpowering to the young gray tabby tom.

"Let's go!" Silverpaw exclaimed, running out of the camp. Dustpaw panted, "Wait for me!" Me and Darkclaw walked out and blondes over the stream. I muttered, "Well this is going to be fun,""You bet." Darkclaw replied. Dustpaw eagerly asked, "Where are we going? This way? That way?Over there?" She turned her head wildly while saying 'this way' and 'that way' and nearly fell backwards from saying 'over there'.

"Let's go through the shadow forest. There is prey there."Darkclaw suggested. I nodded and we lead the two restless apprentices on the path. I stopped on a tiny hill and asked Dustpaw, "What do you smell?" The dusty brown she-cat lifted her dark brown muzzle and opened her jaws to taste the air. She replied, "Mouse!""Same." Silverpaw meowed.

"Very good." Darkclaw meowed, and told them to try to track the mouse. The silver tabby got into a hunter's crouch and started to scan the dark area. Dustpaw did the same, waving her tail in the air trying to break Silverpaw's concentration. The mouse came into the open and started to crawl towards a fallen nut.

Suprising, at the same time, the two apprentices crept up and sprang at the one mouse. Darkclaw turned his head, and I narrowed my eyes. Dustpaw and Silverpaw collided in the air and plopped onto the mouse. Silverpaw got up and he bit the mouse before it scrambled out of the way. "Dustpaw, are you okay?" I meowed, stepping closer.

Darkclaw sat there, and scolded, "You should know where the other is! Dustpaw could have broken her skull if you weren't as careful." She lifted her head and groaned, "What happened?" Silverpaw backed away and he dipped his head in embarrassment. Dustpaw got up and shook the dirt off of her pelt.

She meowed, "Well, that was suprising!" I lashed my tail and whispered, "Let's get moving." Once we all started to leave the shadowy area, I thought of the things me and the dusty she-cat had in common. We both are energetic, funny, maybe weird, and friendly. Cool.

We walked towards Tallplains, and the leaf fall had made the tall grass blades shrivel up. Silverpaw sniffed, and crept into the grass. Dustpaw went a different direction instead. I sat next to Darkclaw for a while, then we heard scuffling in the grass. Darkclaw shifted away from me as the two apprentices padded out with prey hanging from their jaws.

"Look at what we caught!" Silverpaw meowed through fresh-kill. Darkclaw looked down of him and his expression completely changed. His eyes grew wide and the fox cub the small tabby was dragging. Silverpaw made a happy and cute face, which made Dustpaw burst with laughter. She flung her vole at him, and he dropped the fox, grunting, "Ow!"

Darkclaw meowed, "Get up you two. It's time to go back to camp.""Already?" Dustpaw asked. He just nodded and trekked back to the camp through the jungle path. I followed, the apprentices hopping around, playing juggle with the fox and vole. "Stop that kit nonsense!" I meowed as we reached the camp entrance.

All the warriors were astonished at the fox Silverpaw caught, and praised him for a while. Dustpaw out the vole in the pile and went to the warriors and chanted his name. Darkclaw sat near the entrance, his congratulation gaze locked on the gray tabby tom. "You like him, don't you?" I asked, butting his foreleg with me paw. He replied, "I think he will be a great apprentice.

 **Im really sorry that this is a short chapter. I had things to do, people to see, places to go, blah blah blah. I hope you like it so far. I may ask for OCs to be added in later chapters, but you can start coming up with good warrior names for Dustpaw, Silverpaw, and Brightpaw. I promise Sprucekit and Dawnkit will be apprenticed in the next chapter.**


	11. One Sudden Death

One day I was training Dustpaw in a little hollow on the edge of the camp. "How did you do that?" She asked, as I twisted and leaped backwards over the dusty brown she-cat. "Well," I replied, "basically you need to learn how to balance on your legs first. Then you have to twist, then thrust off your paws."

An amusement purr rumbled in my throat as Dustpaw kept trying to balance on her hind legs, but always falling on her back. "Maybe we will learn something else." I meowed after a while. Dustpaw greatfully nodded her head. I got into an attacker's crouch, and ordered, "Come at me. Try to get me off my paws."

Dustpaw got into a crouch and crept forward, her hindquarters wriggling in the air. She then raced at me and knocked her paw on my leg. I turned and thrusted my paw on her side, making her slide backwards. "How can I do that? Let me do it to you." She meowed. Then I ran at her and did the same thing she did. Her paw pummeled into my side as she twisted around.

The air was dramatically pushed out of my lungs. Staggering up, I meowed, "Very good. I learned it in my rouge days.""Cool!" Dustpaw squealed. Then a yowl came from the camp, "Attention FireClan warriors! I need to say something important!" Sighing, we padded out of the hollow and walked to the clearing where the cats were gathering.

Dustpaw went to sit beside Silverpaw and Brightpaw, and I sat besides Flamepool. She asked, "How was the training this morning?""Good, good." I replied, shifting my weight from paw to paw. She looked at me, concern in her eyes, "Are you okay? Is there something wrong with her?" Her gaze forced me to tell the truth and I said, "She is not the best fighter. I am trying to teach her the twist move, but she can only do basic fighting moves-"

My voice was cut off as the FireClan deputy, Falconfur, yowled for silence on top of the Great Rock. The murmurs stopped, and all the cats turned to face him. He announced, "As you know, there were four original Clans. AirClan, FireClan, IceClan, and EarthClan. The IceClan cats are splitting up, and I want to do the same for FireClan. I will bring AirClan back!"

"What is all this nonsense?" rasped a voice from the leader's den. Oakstar padded out of the den and turned his head around and up at Falconfur. His head looked like an owl turned like that, I thought. The deputy looked to the side, then looked back and replied, "We are talking about taking over IceClan." Flamepool hissed, "Liar!" All the cats hissed or spat at the gray tom. Falconfur dipped his brown topped head and Oakstar scolded, "What did you do now?" "None of your buisness." Falconfur coldly meowed.

The cats muttered in shock at the deputy standing against his leader. His own leader! "Traitor!" A voice yowled, as a tabby tom slammed into Falconfur, brambles flying at him. The warriors circled the screeching cats, who were tumbling with fangs showing, claws unsheathed, and brambles aimed. The tabby, who was Thorntalon, growled, "You will never rule your own Clan. There was always two, and you have to accept that." "No!" Falconfur screeched as he jumped on top of Thorntalon. Hissing with rage, Thorntalon was two weak to hold up the huge tom's weight and slammed into the ground.

Falconfur whispered something into his ear loud enough for most of the cats to hear, "I will not kill, you, but you will suffer until you die." He raised his head, opened his jaw, and bit down on Thorntalon's throat. The light brown tabby yowled in pain, and the deputy climbed off of him. Moonfrost ran through the crowd to his side. Most of the cats started to leave, until me, Flamepool, and Darkclaw were the only ones left. Snowcloud and Wolfpelt padded out to stand a tail-length away from the slowly dying tom and the crying she-cat.

"Why did you have to die like this?" Moonfrost cried, "This should have never happened!" Then Thorntalon raised his tail and replied, "I'll be okay. Remember I will always watch over you. Don't forget me. Darkclaw, please avenge me." Darkclaw nodded. He continued, "Dragonwing, I will say hello to your parents." I nodded, then he flicked his paw and a daisy with dew drops floated into the camp and landed on Moonfrost's light blue head. She purred happily as he said his final words, "Goodbye, my love..."

He studdered, then laid still. Thorntalon was dead. Flamepool's eyes started to tear up, and Moonfrost letter out a loud wail of greif. I bowed my head, also greif-stricken. An elder stalked out of the elders den and looked at the dead tabby tom. She licked his ear and buried her nose into his pelt. Cat after cat, they all mourned and greifed. I said a prayer to him and looked at Darkclaw. His eyes were clouded with greif. He meowed, "I can't believe this. My friend is now dead." I pressed my side into his and replied, "At least you got me. Everything will be alright." He turned his head to me and gave a friendly lick on my ear.

"I want to show you something." He meowed. He flicked his tail to a small hole in a huge rock. "Darkclaw, I don't think-" His dark magic powers grabbed my shoulders and dragged me through the hole. Groaning in pain, I got up where the dark auras disappeared. It was a huge cave, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling, water droplets dripping from the tips. The cold, stone floor was uneven, and felt uncomfortable underpaw. Unusual symbols and pictures were scattered in the cave room. The pictures first showed huge cats, then into smaller and smaller cats. "What is this?" I asked the silent Darkclaw.

He raised his head. Then he meowed, "This will be a difficult spell, so stay silent so you don't mess it up." For some reason it felt like a bird trapped in my belly to hear his deep mew. Nodding my head, he said.

"Let all of the StarClan warriors open the gate to the Fire Cave. I shall not betray, but it is a place for me. Open the silver gate!" It felt like something carried me off my paws as me and Darkclaw started to float upwards, spinning so fast that I could only see a blurr. Then a black portal opened in the ceiling. We got sucked into its dark opening.


	12. A Dark Fight

I woke up on flat, hard stone. Blinking, there was a dark grey sky, shielded by dense clouds. There was not a single sights of plant life, or normal creatures that scurry on the ground. There was an non-natural shape in the distance, and cats bigger than Darkclaw were fighting against mutant creatures.

Darkclaw meowed, "Nice pet." I looked around, "What?" The huge red beast was floating above us. It's breath was in scarlet flames, and two teeth jutted out from its long, scaled snout. The huge wings flapped on the creature's side, and big claws barely touched the stone ground. It's eyes glowed like flames, and spikes ran down the spine. It had firery scales, which arn't as small as a normal reptile. I sat, dazed at the wonderful-looking beast, and wondered out loud,

"What is it?" Darkclaw turned his head to me and replied as if I was a young kit, "It is a dragon. They help protect the fighting cats. Usually they are considered, "pets" but they don't like that." The dragon growled as he said, 'pet' and flicked its large, muscular, scaled tail. Darkclaw gave it a sharp glance before continuing, "You can only control them if they chose you to be their leader. Looks like this one believes in you."

My face grew hot as the dragon nudged me with its red snout. He added teasingly, "What are you going to name it? It's a boy by the way." I gave him the _how in the world do you know?_ glance. He just shrugged, muscles rippling through his tabby pelt. Trying not to focus on that, I thought of names for the mighty dragon.

Hmm... Red? Fire? Lava? Fang? No, that's my sister. But wait... "Lavafire!" I blurted out loud. Darkclaw purred in amusement and Lavafire flew up into the air as if he liked the name. Then a shriek cam from behind us. A huge mutant dog was running straight at us, it's snake-like toungue lolling in the air. The fangs were sharp and long, able to sink through a cat's neck while poking through the other end. Frozen in terror, I stared at the dog, the distance shortening. Darkclaw's fur puffed out, and he snarled, looking like a brown tiger.

Lavafire grabbed my scruff in his jaws and threw me on to his back. The wings moved rapidly, nearly making me stumble. Darkclaw hissed aleaped on top of the mutant dog, his dark aura think and full of power. I shrieked in terror and Lavafire flew in circles over the battle. The dog snapped its jaws shut a mouse length away from Darkclaw's whiskers. He ducked and threw the dog up, it yowling in horror. Lavafire blew a fireball at the dog, turning it into blackness. The dog turned into black dust as it floated to the stone ground.

In the distance were screeching cats fighting mutant badgers, foxes, and dogs. Maybe they are the only creatures here, I thought. A mutant, brown fox charged towards me. It was twice as big as a normal adult fox, and muscles bulged from its shoulders and legs. It snarled as it sprinted, sharp, yellow fangs sticking out of its mouth. I sveered out of the way, wind batting against me. The fox turned his head and snapped its jaws right on the tip of my ear.

Yowling in pain, I jumped onto the fox and started to rake my claws down its back. The creature howled, and tried to shake me off. Holding on with all my strength, I bit down on its huge neck. The fox whipped its long tail against my side and shoved me off the brown back, now covered in bleeding wounds. I gave a quick glance at Darkclaw, who was fighting a horde of badgers, Lavafire battling on his side.

Then the fox leaped, it's huge claws extended. I duck and ran under its legs. Then I raked my paws on its fur less belly, and it shrieked in pain. I then darted out of his tail end, stood on my hind legs, twisted, and leaped onto the fox's head. I bit and raked my claws on its neck until it collapsed onto the dark grey stone. The grey clouds never went away, so I had to keep squinting to see well. Once I checked the mutant fox was dead, I ran into Darkclaw's battle.

Black auras blocked and shoved the mutant badgers around like a mother pushing around her kits. Lavafire dove at the badgers and made a huge explosion. I ran away, feeling the blast right behind me.(for movies, this moment is very popular to see) Darkclaw ran beside me, and Lavafire flew above us, carrying dead mutant badgers as if it was prey. We ran for a while until we got to a safe spot. Lavafire put down the badgers and started to pull them apart.

"Gross." I grunted. I layer down, tucking my paws under my chest. Darkclaw sat beside me, his brown and black tail resting on my shoulders. He asked Lavafire, "Can I try some of that?" As in answer, the fire dragon tossed a badger leg to Darkclaw. He unexpectedly jumped up, catching the huge leg in his jaws. Then he set it down in front of me after he tore a piece of muscle from the leg.

I raised my head and sniffed at the meat. It smelled like rubbish. I twitched my nose in disgust, then Darkclaw protested through a mouthful of mutant badger, "Just eat it. It's good!" Sighing, I took a nip at the stinking meat. Nearly vomiting, I chewed on the dead "prey". Then a wonderful taste exploded in my mouth. "Just like prey." I muttered through a mouthful. Lavafire grunted agreement, and we ate for a long time. Once we were done, we saw a large army of cats charging towards the large structure.

Darkclaw stood up and pelted after the army. Some cats unusually gripped on dragons' backs. I climbed onto the firery dragon as it lifted into the air. We flew after the forest-big army, soaring over the dead landscape. We headed straight for the huge structure and charged right in. The cat army ran into a large room, where a mutant Twoleg sat on a rock. It said something that no cat could understand, then a black cat with a white underbelly jumped onto the rock next to the Twoleg and translated,

"Looks like we have some wimpy cats in here."


	13. Coming home

The black and white tom traced his long claw on the stone next to the sleek, green Twoleg. The mass of cats began to growl or murmur to each other. The tom spoke up against the cats,

"First of all, my name is Leader Of The Creatures. My master is Leader Of The Land. You may call us Creat and Land. Look like you mass of stone-brains moved your way into the great Power room. Also, per say, you have lost all hope and faith, and shall die in the paws of my knights."

Darkclaw shuddered next to me. I pressed my flank against his in attempt to calm him down. "We will be fine, don't worry." I whispered. My conscience kept yelling that statement is not true. The cats snarled and growled louder, filling the room. As the cats were distracted, Darkclaw replied, "Thanks for helping."

"No prob-" My voice was cut off as he gave a quick lick on the back of my ear like a mother doing a quick wash to her kit. My pale yellow fur grew hot with embarrassment. "We don't have time for this. Especially not now!" I muttered through clenched teeth. Creat flicked his tail and two huge monster things came crashing down through the stone roof.

"Attack!" A random cat's yowl pierced the air. The parade charged and split to fight both the huge monsters. Darkclaw went into the different group and gave a quick nod before he nearly got knocked over by the cats behind him. He ran off and climbed onto the monster. Then the cats behind me pushed me to the roaring beast.

I scrambled up its hind leg and jumped onto the plats jutting out of its body. Below, I saw cats raking their claws on the dark blue creature's legs and back. Leaping onto one more plate, I started to claw at the scales. Scratches appeared on the skin, until eventually it broke into a pink under skin. My front paws ached from the work, do I scrambled above the hole in the scales and clawed at it with my hind claws.

"Well, this is useful." I muttuted. The scent of blood filled my nose as the under skin gave away and a gash appeared. I lost control of my muscles and fell back onto the plate. It moved a lot due to the monster trying to shake the cats off like an elder trying to get ticks out of its fur. Once I got control, I scrambled upwards to join a group of cats who were making a hole on the creatures back.

Gray and brown pelts pressed together as they clawed through the weak, thin skin. Blood sprayed out of the wound, covering my face. I spat out blood that got in my mouth on another cat. "Watch it!" It hissed. "Sorry." I mumbled, as the monster shreiked in pain.

Then a light brown tabby she-cat climbed onto the monster's neck and bit down as hard as she could. I squeezed through the cats and went to help her. I clawed at the back of the neck and the monster threw back its head, nearly throwing us off. Holding on, I bit down where I clawed at the scales. Then the monster fell and for a moment I was hanging in midair.

"Gosh darn it."The she cat growled as we failed downwards, landing on the limp body of the creature. The other cats moaned and stretched as they got up. Then the other monster crashed down on top of us, and I wasn't fast enough. I got stuck and pain pierced my flank as the other monster landed on top of me. "Help! Darkclaw!" I yowled, trying to claw my way out.

A reply sounded from the outside. It sounded like "Agoning, you're live!" I clawed faster until my front paws ached from the work. Darkness swelled on the edge of my vision and I sank into blackness.

After a while, I woke up on the stone ground, my body as heavy as a boulder. A brown, blurred tabby loomed above me, as if expecting for me to wake up. Once my vision adjusted, the brown tabby was Darkclaw. I croaked, "Is that you, Darkclaw?" An unexpected purr burst from him, and he replied, "Thank StarClan your safe. Now let's get back home."

"Wait, what-" The massive dark tabby tom picked me up by my scruff and carried me the best he could out of the twoleg thing. He padded towards a black hole in the middle of the ground. Then he asked through fur, "Can you walk?" "I think," I replied as he put me down.

Pain throbbed in my forepaws while I was trembling on fours. Then Darkclaw jumped into the black hole and I jumped after him. We appeared in the FireClan camp, screeches of battle in the distance. I walked awkwardly around the empty camp until I stumbled over a hole. Catching myself, I only heard the medicine cat den shake and the elders chatting.

A gray-blue she cat ran up to me and asked, "Dragonwing, where have you been?" I shook my head, my mind whizzing with thoughts. She lead me to the medicine cat den where Snowcloud was organizing herbs and twoleg boxes. She looked up and her dark blue eyes grew wide with shock. "What, where, how?"

Moonfrost help up a paw and flicked her tail towards a moss nest. As I layer down in it, I asked, "How long was I away?" The puffy white she-cat replied, "Half a moon." Half a moon! So much time for what felt so short! Then Darkclaw padded in and a pale red she-cat followed him.

"Dragonwing?" The she-cat asked. Forgetting every cat's name, I asked, "Who are you?" Moonfrost ordered before the forgotten she-cat answered, "Can you stretch out you front leg for me? You can go on." I stretched out my foreleg for Moonfrost to wrap comfrey around a stick on the back of it. The red cat continued, "Remember me? I'm you former mentor, Rosefur."

My mind cleared as I exclaimed, "Rosefur!" I shifted in my moss bedding and Moonfrost hissed to keep still. I settled back and glanced at Snowcloud treating a wound on Darkclaw's shoulder. He sometimes shuddered but winced on an occasion. Then I turned my head back to the dark ginger she-cat and asked, "So what happened while I was gone? Where are the warriors?"

Rosefur flicked her tail, "Well, the warriors are fighting with the new AirClan cats for territory. EarthClan came to help, but IceClan stopped them. The reason for this is because the developing AirClan wants as much territory as possible. The leader, Falconstar, has chosen some of the best warriors from our Clan, so we are at a disadvantage. Cats come back and forth for healing wounds. The AirClan warriors are mainly from FireClan, but there are some IceClan cats in the large group. So we are slowly fighting them off, which is very hard to do. Well there is one good reason you didn't stay,"

"Hey!" Darkclaw retorted, "I wouldn't go with them anyways. My heart lays with FireClan, and nothing will change that." Snowcloud backed away and meowed, "You are all finished. You can go to the battle now." "What about me?" I complained. My now cast leg is sticking out of the nest, only my paws can move. "Well, you rouge mouse-brain," Moonfrost mocked, "you should realize you have a _broken leg_." I bared my teeth in the beginning of a snarl, then Moonfrost backed away in fear.

"Don't you dare mess with me." The silver she-cat hissed. As rage flared inside, I stood up awkwardly on my paws. "You know I hate being called a rouge now, right?" I growled, my neck fur bristling. Darkclaw backed up to the entrance, and Snowcloud ran past us to her den. "You should realize that though." Moonfrost retorted.

"Shut up!" I flung myself at her, tumbling her out into the camp. Pain pierced my front leg, but I didn't care. I ran out and pounced on Moonfrost, raking my back claws down her flank. She turned and threw me sideways, making me skid on the ground of the camp. I staggered up and glanced at fresh wounds of Moonfrost's claws on my shoulder. Then I ran towards her and did the move of jumping at her and knocking her legs with my paws, but my claws were unsheathed and raked at her foreleg.

"Stop this at once!" Darkclaw yowled. I turned my head while Moonfrost slowly stood up. Moonfrost scolded, "She attacked me first.""Well you started the whole thing." I retorted. The dark brown tabby took a step towards us and growled, "You two should stop acting like stupid kits and go back where you need to be. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Woah." I thought out loud. Moonfrost flicked her tail in amusement and stalked to the medicine cat den. Then Darkclaw turned his head to me, sunlight hitting his pelt and making him look like copper. Lowering my head, I limped towards him and sat awkwardly next to him.

"I'm sorry, my temper gets away easily." I murmured. Darkclaw meowed, "Oakstar will be mad about this for attacking your own Clanmate, but I still will be by your side no matter what." Then out of nowhere a purr burst in my throat and I craned my neck to lick his ear. He purred as well, and twined his tail with mine.

For information, I asked, "Why arn't you showing your love for me where other cats are around?" Resting my head on his broad shoulder, Darkclaw replied, "I always thought that I would look less powerful if I ever showed affection to a she-cat. My father, Oakstar, was made fun of for his love to Rainpool. He thought he looked like a little kit compared to the rest of the warriors. But Rainpool helped him and he became deputy, then leader. Then my mother had me, Thorntalon, and Bluetail."

"Thorntalon was your brother?" I was completely shocked. "And Bluetail?" Darkclaw nodded his head. Then he stood up and padded to the warriors den. "Wait for me!" I yowled, limping as fast as I could. Once we got to the warriors den, it was unsurprisingly empty. Overgrown brambles stuck into the celing, and holes were in the sides that needed to be patched. The leaves of the branches were turning to bright firery colors like red, yellow, and orange.

Using scent, I found my nest and slowly lied in the mossy bedding. My broken leg stuck out and brushed the sandy floor. Darkclaw sat in his and gave himself a thorough wash. My eyes closed, guilt and pain felt like a hollow in my heart. Why did I do something so foolish and attacked my best friend, who is now a medicine cat apprentice?

Then old memories played in my head. When we were apprentices, when we fought the adders, when we became warriors, and the minor times I helped her. Then a thought struck me while Darkclaw bounded out of the den.

What is Moonfrost thinks I don't belong anymore from that small battle?


	14. I'm leaving

Im so sorry to all the fanfiction readers out there, but I am leaving fanfiction!

 **:O You serious?**

Yep, and I believe it is for the greater good. I got bored with this website a while back, but I still like to find the creepypasta stories on here. I threw my OCs out, creating a new OC that is one from my story. It is Duststorm! In the story she is Dustpaw :3

I have a quotev account, The Spirit Of The Dragon, if you wanna go see for yourselves. This will be a quick epilogue to finish my story :D

After Dragonwing's leg healed, she joined into the battle against AirClan with Darkclaw. She learned how to control her abilities, so did Moonfrost and Darkclaw. With them, AirClan was driven out and Falconstar was killed. Oakstar led his Clan back to the camp, and decided to make the golden she-cat the deputy.

After a few moons, Dustpaw, Brightpaw, and Silverpaw became warriors. Dawnkit and Sprucekit became apprentices, then became warriors as well. Their names are Duststorm, Silverclaw, Brighttail, Dawnlight, and Sprucepelt. Duststorm and Silverclaw became mates while the others stayed single for a long time.

One day a large pack of badgers attacked the camp. Despite her powers, Dragonwing had fell from the overpowering number of the beasts. Many cats were injured, Darkclaw had an ugly scar on his flank, Moonfrost got her ear bitten off, and all the other cats had serious injuries. Snowcloud was forced to fight also, but had gone to StarClan as well as the elders.

Darkclaw became deputy after her, but secretly always suffered from greif of his mate. Oakstar, his father, always tried to help his son. Blackfern and Appleleaf became warriors again. Rosefur was happy about this, so was Flamepool. Robinfeather became her mate after a few battles of jealousy from some other toms. Foxheart was still stubborn but was very energetic with the kits and young cats. All of the cats from AirClan rejoined FireClan, along with Stormspark and a few other toms.

The story of the four cats passed onto many generations to come. Many moons later, the two leaders finally decided to have the four Clans again, not with any battles of course.

(If you wish to ask anything about the story private msg me or put it in a review below. Cya #KeepCalmAndLoveWarriors)


End file.
